Peeping Hermione
by Periwinkle Wink
Summary: Hermione went out to harvest a rare plant, and she chanced across something very surprising.. and naughty. Mature content. HG/RH


Peeping Hermione

It had all started six months ago when she had chanced upon Hagrid in his cabin one night when she went out to harvest Wormrot for a potion. The Wormrot had to be picked at midnight during a half moon, and Hermione had been coming out every night for the last two weeks, watching the Wormrot plants grow with excitement. She was going to make a potion that made pimples vanish forever. It was a silly girly thing for her to want, but she wanted to impress Ron with how smooth and pretty her skin was.

The night before the Wormrot was ready to pick, she had wanted to stop by Hagrid's for a little chat before she had headed back to the castle and her bed. Hermione had peeked into his window through a crack in the hand sewn curtains, and the sight before her made her mouth drop open and all her blood travel south and settle in her intimate area. Ron left her thoughts immediately.

Hagrid sat on his large bed, his hand working furiously on the largest cock she had ever seen. It was easily the size of her arm. She had only seen pictures of a man's penis in a sex book she had bought last year, but this one before her was extraordinary.

Hermione tried to make herself look away, but she couldn't. The way his hands stroked, the way the skin bunched up at his wet head briefly, the look of bliss on his face, rooted her in place. She swallowed convulsively, and she bit her lip.

Her fingers came up to her small breast, and she tweaked her nipple through her uniform shirt timidly. Shame spread through her at her actions, but she did not cease the ministration of her nipple. Growing bolder, she slipped a hand down her skirt, touching herself above her plain white underwear, her eyes glued to Hagrid and his Half Giant dick. She sighed in bliss as she pinched and rubbed her clit, but soon it was over. She heard Hagrid's muffled groan and he shot creamy liquid all over the floor of his cabin.

Hermione had jerked her hand out of her skirt and bolted, running as fast as she could. Two months later, she had argued with herself to go back to the cabin, but her courage had faltered. Throughout her Care of Magical Creatures, she would watch Hagrid when he wasn't looking, her eyes focused on the small bulge in his trousers. At night, in the confines of her bed with a silencing charm placed around her bed and her bed curtains drawn tightly, she brought herself to climax over and over at the memory of Hagrid wanking.

Every night, she felt incomplete at every orgasm, and her need to watch him again grew and grew, until she finally gave in.

At midnight, she found herself eagerly looking into Hagrid's window, and she wasn't disappointed.

Her Professor lay on his moleskin covered bed, his hand stroking his huge package. His other hand messaged his huge hairy balls. With a loud moan, Hermione pulled down her knickers and began to pleasure herself to Hagrid masturbating. She imagined his hands stroking her body, his large finger penetrating her young cunt as he sucked on her hard nipples.

At the same time, Hermione and Hagrid came, his huge load covering his hand and balls. Hermione wiped away her stickiness and sucked it off her finger, feeling extremely naughty.

It was now almost the end of term, and Hermione found herself the fifth time this week outside Hagrid's hut. She watched Hagrid stroke his huge length, but her fingers were not in her panties. Instead she battled with herself, looking at the door and back again at Hagrid. She was getting bored with just watching. She wanted to make Hagrid do something to her, not himself.

Inside, Hagrid stroked his huge cock hungrily, putting on a show for the horny teen. He had known for months that Hermione was watching him, and he was hoping she would come in soon. He grinned when he heard a timid knock on his door.

Pulling up his trousers, he pulled the door open to a very flustered Hermione. She had unbuttoned her school shirt so he could see the tops of her breasts and a little of her red bra. She had shortened her skirt drastically, and he practically drooled at her milky thighs. Her curly brown hair was in pig tails, and her makeup was pink and girly. Her outfit screamed 'naughty school girl', and Hagrid grew very excited.

"Abou' time yeh knocked on meh door," he rumbled, pulling her into the cabin and bolting the door.

Hermione was shocked that he had known she was watching, but her resolve to fuck this man's brains out was still firm in her mind. She grinned at him, basking in his appreciative gaze.

"Do you like what you see, Professor?" she asked in a 'naughty school girl' voice, turning and showing him her little ass.

"Yeh, I do," he said hoarsely, his already hard cock straining against his pants painfully. He grinned at her as she pushed him slightly backward, and he took the hint and sat on his bed. "And did ya like lookin' at meh while I wanked?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, but she grinned cheekily and sat on his lap, rubbing her ass on his leg. "Yes, I did, Professor," she told him breathily, dancing and wiggling on his lap.

Playing along, he whispered in her ear, "Yeh know s' wrong fer a student an' a Professor ta fuck. Ms. Granger." He licked her neck and placed his hands on her little waist lightly, guiding her movements as she continued to give him a lap dance.

"I don't care, Professor. I want you to fuck me right now. If you want, you can give me detention for my naughty deed later," she said, turning and straddling his left leg. She pressed her chest against his face, and he almost groaned with need into her delicious cleavage.

"Alrigh', Ms. Granger. You will repor' fer a detention fer the res' of the week after dinner," he said, growing tired of just watching, throwing her down on the bed. She grinned and touched her breasts, teasing him.

"Understood," she said, and he fell to his knees and dragged her towards him, lifting her skirt. She was wearing lacy little knickers, and he tore them off her easily. She gasped and her legs drifted further apart. She was already soaking wet, and he slid a finger into her, which was as big as a normal guy's penis.

Hermione shrieked and grabbed her shirt, ripping it off. Buttons flew everywhere, and her matching bra was ripped off in one motion by Hagrid. Finally he was touching her, and she gave into the feeling of his finger scraping her sensitive spot. Hr obviously knew right where to touch to get her to screech out loud in pleasure.

He began to finger fuck her tight pussy, getting her used to his large fingers, preparing her for the larger, main attraction. When he felt her walls tighten, he pulled his dripping finger out of her, and she moaned with loss.

Hagrid stood and removed his trousers, his monstrous cock springing free. With a groan, Hermione lunged forward and wrapped her mouth around the tip, putting as much as possible down her throat.

Groaning, Hagrid grabbed her head and began to violently pound her face with his huge penis. Gagging noises could be heard as he managed to get her to take half of his large package. Saliva dripped down Hermione's chest as her throat burned. Gagging, she pulled away, coughing.

Growling in irritation at her retreat, he picked her up with one hand and slammed her down onto his penis. Hermione screamed in pain as she was almost ripped apart by the huge cock. He didn't go slow either. She felt her teeth smack together as he pounded her down again and again onto his thick penis His other hand smacked her ass occasionally.

"Yeh, like that, yeh naughty littl' girl?" he asked her, and she nodded and moaned, grabbing her nipple.

"I askd' yeh a question, girl," he whispered.

"Yes!" she shrieked, and he grinned and grabbed her small breasts, squeezing harshly.

Very soon, she grew accustomed to the hugeness of him, and she moaned wantonly and kissed him, his beard tickling her face. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and he slowly walked to the bed, placing her down on the soft fur blanket.

He broke the kiss and resumed his pounding into her. The pleasure was so great, and Hermione felt her stomach tighten as her pleasure grew and grew, like a large bubble. Hagrid saw her writhing in ecstasy below him, and he picked up his pace. Hermione screeched at the pace, and suddenly, she was having the biggest orgasm of her life. Hagrid groaned loudly as her tight pussy clenched like a vice around his cock, and he came heavily inside her, pulling out and cumming all over her stomach as well. Hermione quickly slid down to the floor, placing her face in the stream. Hagrid shouted at the sight and he stroked at his cock quickly, enjoying the sight of the little teen's face drenched with his cum.

When he was finished, he shoved his penis into her mouth, enjoying the hot feeling. Hermione sucked off all the remaining cum before standing and pulling her wand out of her brown curls. She waved it once, and the cum covering her face disappeared. She mumbled a spell, directing it at her abdomen, and a purple glow came form her womb.

"Contraceptive spell," she explained to Hagrid. He nodded, smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, smirking as well.

"I'll see yeh t'morrow, and yeh better wear a di'errent outfit," he told her.

Hermione laughed. "How about we play nurse tomorrow?"

FIN

I hoped you all liked my naughty little day dream. I sure liked writing it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
